<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger Than He Expected by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705666">Stranger Than He Expected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: "Can I just get some post-movie North spanking Pitch as his punishment for being naughty this year?</p><p>Maybe he just takes Pitch back to the Pole to teach him a lesson. Perhaps sexings while Pitch’s ass is burning red?"</p><p>North isn’t taking this whole punishment thing seriously enough. Pitch has a sassy mouth. Ends with an implication of an OT3 I’ll bet you haven’t thought of before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pitchmas Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger Than He Expected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/17/2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And I…hnng…destroyed half the toys in your workshop,” Pitch slurred, wriggling on North’s lap.<br/><br/>North, who had been about to bring his hand down again on Pitch’s bare bottom, which was already surprisingly rosy (“I corrupted dreamsand!” “I stole the teeth!” “I kidnapped Tooth’s fairies!”), paused. He lowered his hand to rest it on Pitch’s lower back. “No you didn’t,” he said, matter-of-factly. “I checked inventory right after battle. Not even one red robot was missing.”<br/><br/>Pitch groaned and dropped his head. “North…why am I not surprised?” He smacked North’s leg. “There. Insubordination and lying.”<br/><br/>“I am just saying you do not need to make up reasons why you should be punished.”<br/><br/>“Excuse me, I didn’t know we were taking this <em>seriously</em>,” Pitch said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Unless you treat everyone on the Naughty List this way? I heard Jack holds the record. What’s that like, huh? So cold, so delicate, so youthful—”<br/><br/><em>Smack </em>The open-handed blow stung powerfully, and rang out loud and clear through North’s bedroom.<br/><br/>Pitch laughed breathily. “There we go. I knew there was something that could get you going.”<br/><br/>“You were getting out of line,” North said, his voice mild.<br/><br/>“Mm-hm. Not Jack then. Bunny maybe? No, you wouldn’t ask. He’d turn you down flat. But I’m sure you’ve thought about it, haven’t you? You know there’s a word for that—”<br/><br/><em>Smack </em>“I do not think Bunny would like what you are implying about him.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, sure.” Pitch moved his hips as much as he could, trying to get some friction on his straining cock by rubbing against North’s thigh. Maybe North wouldn’t like that. Well, that was just fine with him. He <em>was</em> here to be punished, after all.<br/><br/>But North, obstinately reasonable, did not respond with another beautiful strike. “Are you sure it is not time to start making this more comfortable?” he asked, gently running his huge, warm hand down Pitch’s back in the most irritating way Pitch could imagine.<br/><br/>“No!” Pitch ground his teeth together. “This is not how this works. There are rules.”<br/><br/>“Pitch.” North kept stroking his back. “How am I supposed to know? When you asked for spanking I thought maybe it would be something you liked and I can feel it is, but you explain nothing.”<br/><br/>“What.” This was important, Pitch knew. He had to focus. “You agreed to what you knew was likely some sort of kinky sex thing for me, and just followed it up with a proposition—that is, it sounded like one—just…because?”<br/><br/>“Well, I know you are very lonely.” Pitch felt North shrug. “It is my nature to be giving.”<br/><br/>This was turning out to be even stranger than Pitch had expected it to be, and that was saying something. “So you’re saying if someone’s deepest wish is to have sex with Santa Claus—fuck, humans are weird, I <em>know</em> that has to have happened more than once—do you just—I mean—”<br/><br/><em>Smack</em> “I do not have to tell you anything.”<br/><br/>“Ho ho ho,” Pitch muttered under his breath, earning himself another smack that took his breath away. “But h-how did you guess that I would like this?”<br/><br/>“Other than you showing up at the Pole and demanding to be spanked? Well, reason for that is same reason why I am surprised you showed up here. Sandy and I have been talking—”<br/><br/>“Are you shitting me?”<br/><br/><em>Smack</em> “Language, Pitch.”<br/><br/>“You didn’t spank me when I said ‘fuck’ earlier.”<br/><br/><em>Smack</em> “Happy?”<br/><br/>“Yes, you cursed Satan anagram.”<br/><br/>“Good! So, Sandy and I have been talking, and—”<br/><br/>“This sentence better have a good ending.”<br/><br/>“And I have already sent out lights to let him know you are here. After all, he usually did get to take revenge in your battles, he told me, and this one was worst of all. Deserves revenge.”<br/><br/>Pitch was silent for a long moment. “That didn’t follow logically. But, uh…” he shifted uncomfortably, “it was still a damn good ending. But I daresay he’ll be displeased with you for starting without him.”<br/><br/>“Well,” North said in a calm, low voice that, above all else that’d gone before, made Pitch blush, “I am prepared to accept the consequences. Just like you.”<br/><br/>Yes, this was definitely turning out stranger than Pitch had expected it to be. Soon enough though, he knew he wouldn’t care one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>